


Young and Menace

by SpaceDadStatus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Demisexual Pidge, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Human Allura (Voltron), Human Lotor (Voltron), Keitor is a Brotp, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lotura - Freeform, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pallura Was A Thing At One Point, Roommates, Shatt, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, klance, non-binary Pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceDadStatus/pseuds/SpaceDadStatus
Summary: Keith huffed as Lance and him struggled to carry another set of boxes into the small dorm room. Keith had lived in an apartment with Shiro for the first year of college, but Matt and him had decided to move in together and Keith was forced into a dorm.Luckily, Lotor's roommate had dropped out so there was an extra bed in his room. Keith was extremely grateful that his friend was allowing him to move into the space that he had the chance to claim as his own.Speaking of Lotor, his tall friend was currently spread-eagle, stretched over the two side-by-side beds, his torso suspended in the gap between the beds.====Or! The college AU with a sweet Lotor that no one asked for but I decided to write anyway. Most of Lotors character development in Season 6 is being ignored.UPDATES ON WEDNESDAYS





	1. An Inhumanly Fast Move

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. This is my first ever fic on here so I'm sorry if it's not very good.  
> This is basically something I essentially wrote for myself. I discovered an absence of Non-Asshole Lotor and decided my Prince needed a story where he was a good boy.  
> If you have seen Season 6, then know much of his character development is being completely scrapped.  
> I decided to keep Lotura canon as that ship is cute, and I hope you agree with my choice.  
> Without further ado, Enjoy.

Keith huffed as Lance and him struggled to carry another set of boxes into the small dorm room. Keith had lived in an apartment with Shiro for the first year of college, but Matt and him had decided to move in together and Keith was forced into a dorm. 

Luckily, Lotor's roommate had dropped out so there was an extra bed in his room. Keith was extremely grateful that his friend was allowing him to move into the space that he had the chance to claim as his own. 

Speaking of Lotor, his tall friend was currently spread-eagle, stretched over the two side-by-side beds, his torso suspended in the gap between the beds. 

Lance snorted as he set the boxes down, making Lotor turn to them and raise one perfect eyebrow. Lance still hadn't warmed up to him, and was very outward about his dislike of Keith's company. The former mentioned looked at Lance then to Lotor and laughed, leaning his head on his boyfriends shoulder. 

"Don't be so bitter. He's not a spider, he won't murder you." He said softly, watching his friend stand with extreme grace. The pure smoothness that Lotor moved in never ceased to amaze the short boy. His limbs were unnaturally long and caused the tall man to stand at the height of 6' 3', a solid foot taller than Keith. 

Lance had never really liked Lotor, and Keith didn't know why, but that hate grew stronger when he started to date Allura, who was practically like Lance's sister from a different family. 

"Could have fooled me." He muttered into the shorter boys hair, who shook his head and sighed. He gave up on trying to make Lance like his best friend, Shiro didn't prefer Lotor either, while Coran, Pidge, and Hunk all seemed to at least tolerate him. Keith pulled himself off his boyfriend when Lotor spoke. 

"Do you two want any help unpacking these? It's kinda late and I don't want to make Lance stay out any longer than he needs too." He had never lost his slightly British accent in the multiple years he had lived here. 

Keith couldn't see how his friends didn't like him, he was sweet. Lance scoffed, but accepted the help anyway. 

Keith left them to unpack that set of boxes while he turned to the smaller set, which included his bed things and random little knickknacks that he had collected from his friends in the years. 

He secured the sheets to the bed and dumped the rest of the contents of the box onto it, setting things where they should go. After he had successfully made his bed and arranged some random things on the dresser he turned to his boyfriend and best friend. Lance had barely managed to not kill the tall blonde and even Lotor was looking a little tense, but the boxes were unpacked and his small collection of things were set around his area of the room. 

He walked over to them and laid his head on Lance's chest, sighing. He was tired, no, he was exhausted. As soon as he had removed his things from Shiro's apartment, he had raced over to the dorms to try and get everything unpacked before the next day. He was grateful for the others help and almost didn't want Lance to leave, although as he checked his phone to see that it was nearing 1 am, he shooed his boyfriend with the promise that they could hang out tomorrow and a kiss. 

After Lance has left and Keith had changed, he threw himself onto the bed with an over-exaggerated sigh. Lotor chuckled and threw his stuffed lion at him, which had fallen onto the floor with his dramatic gesture. He groaned and turned to look at his friend, who was currently stretching up to reach the lamp. As he hit the switch, the room was bathed in a comfortable darkness. Keith shuffled to get under his bed sheets and heard Lotor sigh next to him. He settled and clutched the small, red lion, a gift from Lance, as he turned in the direction of his friend once more. 

"What's up?" He asked into the dark. Lotor replied quietly, and with Keith's tired ears he could barely catch what his friend had said. 

"Lance hates me." His voice was laced with sadness and it made Keith's heart ache a little. He would give anything to have his boyfriend like Lotor, and it seemed so would he. He stretched his arm out over the distance to touch his friend's hand. He smiled, even though the other couldn't see him. 

"He doesn't hate you, Hippo." Lotor had earned that nickname when they were children, Keith's favorite animal was a hippo, and when Lotor and Keith had met, he was wearing a shirt in a similar color to Keith's stuffed hippo, causing 6 year old Keith to yell out 'hippo!" in which Lotor responded. He hated it at first, but came to laugh at the silly name. Keith rarely used it anymore, so it always got a laugh. 

Lotor chuckled and grabbed Keith's hand, his laugh soon turning to a sigh. 

"I just don't see why they don't trust me. Even after Allura and I got together." Keith couldn't see him, but knew he was frowning, his brows furling together. He sighed, not knowing how to comfort his friend. Eventually, Lotor's grip on his hand loosened and his breathing became steady and Keith soon followed his friend into sleep.


	2. Volron Cafe and Sleepy Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro had Matt curled into his side, looking exhausted, Allura had her hair up in a bun, eyes locked on her phone, Pidge was also absorbed in their phone, and Lance was looking at Keith. He looked around for Hunk, and spotted him leaned over the bar, talking to Shay as she worked.  
> Keith yawned quietly and broke the silence again. "So, how is everyone?" He asked, looking over everyone. Shiro was the first one to speak.  
> "Good, tired." He nodded his head to Matt, who was still clinging to him, eyes barely open. Lance chuckled and looked over at the others. Pidge was still concentrating on their phone, but Allura was turning hers off.  
> ====  
> Keith arrives at the local café, Voltron, and discovers the group sleepy and bored.  
> They plan their weekend over a hot cup of coffee to wake them all up. (Namely Matt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary is bad again, I'm so sorry

Keith woke up to his phone vibrating on the dresser and Lotor shuffling around the dorm. He grabbed his phone to see a few texts, 2 from Lance, 4 from Pidge, and one from Hunk. He chuckled as the dramatics of his friends were shown in the way they texted. He replied and set his phone back down. Lotor had settled himself on the small counter, a mug of hot tea in his lanky hands.

Keith sighed and stood from his bed. Lance had said that they were all going to get breakfast at 10 that morning, and it was already 9. He walked over to his newly unpacked clothes and pulled out something that he normally wore.

He threw the outfit on then went and brushed his teeth, Lotor watching him as he grumbled around the room, laughing every once in a while. 

When Keith had thrown on his jacket, he turned to his friend who was still sitting comfortably on the counter. He sighed and looked at the blonde.

"Want anything from Voltron?" He asked as he yanked his phone off of the charging cable. Voltron was the local cafe that they group frequented a lot. Hunk's girlfriend, Shay, worked there so it was a comfortable space for them to be strange. Lotor had come once or twice with Allura, but he tended to stay away from the others.

"Sure. Raspberry scone and a green tea?" He asked. Keith nodded and went to walk out of the dorm.

"You could come, you know. Allura would be pretty happy to spend some time with you." Both Keith and Allura had made it their collective goal to get the others to like Lotor, and Allura had soon become good friends with Keith after he introduced Lotor to her.

He shook his head and sighed. "No, we can go get lunch later. It's fine."

Keith nodded in understanding and walked out of the dorm, down to the student parking garage. He spotted his bike and pulled out the keys. Once he had settled, he revved the bike and quickly rode from the garage.

He arrived at Voltron around 10 minutes later, seeing everyone inside waiting for him. He parked Red and ran inside.

"Sorry guys, I couldn't find my gloves." He sat next to Lance and leaned into him, breathing in his familiar scent. He was glad to be back with his friends and looked over the group that had joined them.

Shiro had Matt curled into his side, looking exhausted, Allura had her hair up in a bun, eyes locked on her phone, Pidge was also absorbed in their phone, and Lance was looking at Keith. He looked around for Hunk, and spotted him leaned over the bar, talking to Shay as she worked.

Keith yawned quietly and broke the silence again. "So, how is everyone?" He asked, looking over everyone. Shiro was the first one to speak.

"Good, tired." He nodded his head to Matt, who was still clinging to him, eyes barely open. Lance chuckled and looked over at the others. Pidge was still concentrating on their phone, but Allura was turning hers off.

"I'm great, it's a nice morning" She spoke with her chipper, happy, British voice and Keith still wondered how she was so cheerful all the time. When Pidge didn't even acknowledge them, Shiro elbowed them slightly, making Pidge squawk in surprise, losing whatever game they were playing on their phone.

"Ow! Really, Shiro?!" They looked at the man, who was feigning innocence. Pidge groaned and looked over at Keith.

"Oh, that's why. Hey, Keith" They smiled at the boy and sent another glare at Shiro, just for good measure. Keith laughed and looked at the small student.

"Hey, Pidge. How's Rover?" Rover was a bat. Yes, a bat. Pidge had found him when he was a baby, with a broken wing that would never heal, and they refused to let him die. Their eyes lit up at the mention of their pet.

"He's much better, he's getting used to moving around." They smiled at the thought and it made Keith smile. He snuggled into Lance, feeling his boyfriends arm tighten around him. Keith missed spending time with his boyfriend, and he enjoyed the weight around his waist.

Hunk came back after a moment with his arms full of coffee and pastries. Matt sat up, seemingly as fast as light and made violent grabby hands toward the coffee. Hunk sat next to Keith and laughed, handing Matt his coffee. He greeted Keith and continued to hand out everyone's breakfast.

Keith grabbed the coffee and took an unnecessarily large sip, wincing as it burned his mouth. The caffeine was much needed and he sighed as it seemed to give him instant energy. Moving last night had drained everything in him, and he hadn't slept for very long.

"Sense its a weekend, I was thinking we could all come and hang out at my house. My parents and siblings will be gone." Lance suggested when everyone had settled with their items. 

Keith nodded into his side while the others agreed. He carefully sipped his coffee as he listened to the other conversation. Allura would check her phone and smile every once in a while, and Keith assumed that she was talking to Lotor.

He would have to return to the dorm to bring his breakfast before heading to Lance's. He sat comfortably with his friends and talked with them as they finished their coffee and pastry.

Once everyone had finished and Keith had bought Lotor's request, he walked out of the building with Lance.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes, when are the others coming?" He asked, figuring out where to put the items. 

"Later tonight, my parents leave at 7 this afternoon." He replied, smiling at Keith. Lance's parents had taken an odd liking to Keith, so he didn't mind going over while they were still there. 

They loved all of Lance's friends, actually, and would probably be ecstatic to know that they were all coming over. 

Keith smiled, sitting down on the bike and adjusting his gloves, grabbing the helmet off the handle. 

"You should invite them over before you parents leave, I don't think any of us have been over with them there in a while." He suggested as Lance walked over. 

He hummed in agreement and leaned forward to quickly kiss Keith. The latter smiled and pulled his helmet on, winking at his boyfriend. Lance waved goodbye and walked over to his car, getting in. After Keith could no longer see Lance, he revved up Red and pulled out of the driveway.


	3. The McClain Household and Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He arrived at Lance's around 15 minutes after he left the dorm. As soon as he cut the motor on his bike, he heard a few high-pitched squeals from the house. He yanked his helmet off and stooped down as 2 young children ran from the home. He laughed and picked them up as they squealed his name.   
> Lance stepped from the house and walked over to his boyfriend and siblings. He leaned down to Keith and kissed him softly. The children made an 'ew' and wiggled in Keith's arms. Lance chuckled and spoke to his sisters in Spanish, and they wiggled more. Keith released them and they ran back into the house, calling out "Mama!" much louder than needed.  
> ===  
> Keith sees the McClains, receiving more hugs than anyone could possibly think is normal. But he loves them,

Keith barged into the dorm room, startling his friend, causing him to fall off the bed in very un-Lotor like ungrace. 

"Sorry!" He said, setting the small bag and and cup down and running to his friend. Lotor stood, laughing, rubbing a hand down the back of his jeans.

"No worries, you just startled me." He walked over to the table where Keith set down his things and pulled out the scone, while Keith threw some clothes in a bag. "Going to Lance's?" He asked curiously. Keith nodded and zipped up his bag. He walked over and grabbed a corner of Lotor's scone. 

"Yeah, that okay?" He asked, stuffing it in his mouth with the small amount of scone as Lotor glared at him. 

"Of course. I would never stop you from seeing Lance." He sipped his tea and sat on the edge of the small table. It creaked and tilted dangerously as the tall boy perched on the corner. Lotor winced, but stayed on the table, continuing to slowly eat the pastry. 

After a moment, Keith stood and grabbed his bag off his bed, taking the stuffed lion from among the pillows as well. He threw the bag over his shoulder and clutched the lion in his hands, turning to Lotor. 

"I'm off, be careful." He spoke to his friend, who nodded in agreement and he walked from the dorm room. He headed off to the garage and pulled on his gloves, sitting down on the motorbike. He pulled out and headed to Lance's house. 

 

He arrived at Lance's around 15 minutes after he left the dorm. As soon as he cut the motor on his bike, he heard a few high-pitched squeals from the house. He yanked his helmet off and stooped down as 2 young children ran from the home. He laughed and picked them up as they squealed his name. 

Lance stepped from the house and walked over to his boyfriend and siblings. He leaned down to Keith and kissed him softly. The children made an 'ew' and wiggled in Keith's arms. Lance chuckled and spoke to his sisters in Spanish, and they wiggled more. Keith released them and they ran back into the house, calling out "Mama!" much louder than needed. 

Lance pulled Keith into him by the waist and kissed him. Keith smiled into the kiss, laughing as they pulled away. 

"Your mom and Veronica will be out here any minute, and it's getting cold. Why don't we take this inside." He leaned into his boyfriend's warmth. Lance hummed in agreement and walked inside with Keith still wrapped around his waist. 

"Keith! It's been too long!" That was Veronica, Keith smiled as she walked from the hallway into the foyer. She pulled him into a hug and laughed. "Mama will be in here any moment, brace yourself." She whispered to him before pulling away from the hug. He smiled and stepped back to Lance. 

The three of them talked for a moment, until Lance's mother came bundling into the room smiling. She pulled Keith into her in a very tight hug, speaking to him so quickly that he could barely make out her words. 

When he and Lance first got together, he was very against physical contact and Lance's touchy family was an issue. They had been together for around 2 years now, and he had grown used to the hugs. The rest of the family came trailing after their mother and all said hello to Keith. The two youngest sisters came totting back up to Keith and made grabby hands to be held. 

After a while, they migrated back to their own places around the house and Keith and Lance followed his mother into the kitchen with the sisters still clinging to Keith. They sat at the large dinner table while his mother continued to cook a last minute meal before they left for wherever they were headed for the week. 

"So. Are the others coming?" She asked, not looking up from the stove. Lance nodded, then realized that she couldn't see him and spoke. 

"Yeah, they wanted to say hello before everyone left so they should be here in an hour or so. Hunk will be disappointed that he missed out on the cooking." He and his mother laughed while Keith was occupied with the children. 

Lance looked at his boyfriend with a smile, and Keith looked up to see him. 

"What?" He asked, seeing his boyfriend smiling at him. 

"Nothing, I just forgot how much they liked you." They stayed and talked for a while, then they were shooed to get their 'few precious moments of alone time' which earned a eyebrow wiggle from both Veronica and Marco as they walked toward Lance's bedroom. 

Once in Lance's room Keith was immediately pulled in for a kiss. He smiled and leaned into Lance once they pulled away, breathing in his soft scent. The pure exhaustion was catching up with him again and he nearly fell asleep, standing in Lance's arms. 

Lance fell back onto his bed with Keith still in his arms and got comfortable. Keith sighed and left a small weight on his leg. He looked down and smiled brightly.

"Hey Blue!" He picked up the small cat, who began to purr, and set her on Lance's chest. They both pet her for a while before Keith dosed off into a comfortable sleep, surrounded by his boyfriend's warmth and the soft purrs of Blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! This is short, I'm sorry. BUT!!!!! SEASON 6 TRAILER COMES OUT TODAY SO I WAS TOO EXCITED TO WRITE ANYMORE
> 
> Now that I think about it, I'm not mentally prepared.


	4. Pre-Sleepover Extremes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Stabby Boi send a message to Paladudes}  
> Stabby Boi: alright. pick a movie everyone. we all know what lance owns.  
> Pidgeon Holtage: CORALINE YOU PUSSIES  
> ShiroGONE: Language, Pidge.  
> Meme Papi: HELL YES! I AGREE WITH PIDGE YOU FUCKERS!  
> ===  
> Here comes that shit storm. AKA the sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been,,,,,, a while to say the least. I'm sorry. I have no excuse.

When Keith woke up around an hour had passed. Lance was still sleeping quietly beside him, but Blue had abandoned the sleeping pair, most likely to go play with the children.

He yawned and pulled his phone from his pocket to check it. Pidge had texted him, alerting him and Lance that they would be there in an hour. That was 45 minutes ago, so Keith carefully shook Lance to wake him.

"C'mon, you big lump. The others will be here soon." He smiled as Lance grumbled into his pillow, reaching out blindly to wrap his arms around Keith's waist and pull him down.

Keith breathed in his sea smell and sighed, mumbling into his shirt.

"As much as I'd love to just lay here with you, we gotta go." He giggled slightly, feeling Lance's arms tighten. He sighed in mock annoyance and felt around for his phone, grabbing it. He looked at the screen to the best of his ability, quickly texting Pidge.

'We'll be in Lance's room. He won't let me get up and his lazy ass will not get out of the bed.' 

After the text had went through and Pidge had given the conformation he let go of his phone and relaxed against Lance.

"I have a question." Keith murmured into the others shirt. Lance hummed in response, hands going to Keith's hair, running his fingers through it.

"Why do you hate Lotor?" He asked quietly, Lance faltered slightly, obviously not expecting that question.

He sighed. "I don't hate him, _cariño,_ " He let his hands run down Keith's back. "I just don't trust him."

"But, why?" Keith asked, slightly confused. "He hasn't done anything wrong, to my knowledge, at least."

"I know. I'm sorry." He sighed, resting his hands  on the small of Keith's back. Not wanting ruin everyone's day, he changed the subject.

"Hey, Lance?" He asked, Lance hummed in response. 

"Remember when you used to be "rivals" with me?" He asked, making air quotes with his hands when he said 'rivals'. He smiled as Lance gasped dramatically. 

"Don't use quotes! It was real!" He shouted. Keith huffed and looked at him. 

"Sure. I barely knew who you were." Keith smiled slightly as he sat up on Lance's stomach. 

"We were Lance and Keith: Neck and Neck! At the Garrison! C'mon, Keith! Don't lie." Lance finished the dramatic sentence by throwing his hands into the air. A task that was mildly difficult, due to Keith on top of him. Keith chuckled and leaned down to kiss Lance softly. 

"Hm, Let me text the others and see what movie they want to watch. Hand me my phone?" He asked innocently. The other boy scoffed, but smiled and handed Keith the phone. 

Keith pulled open their group chat, complete with everyone, named the PalaDudes. Keith never actually liked the group name the most, but it was funny so he let it slide. 

_{Stabby Boi send a message to Paladudes}_

_Stabby Boi:  alright. pick a movie everyone. we all know what lance owns._

_Pidgeon Holtage: CORALINE YOU PUSSIES_

_ShiroGONE: Language, Pidge._

_Meme Papi: HELL YES! I AGREE WITH PIDGE YOU LITTLE FUCKERS!_

_ShiroGONE: Matt._

_Meme Papi: ope, sorry kashi._

_ShiroGONE: Well, It looks like we have 2 votes for Coraline. Anyone else?_

_Stabby Boi: im down for coraline._

_ShiroGONE: Okay, 3._

_Soft Boi: Coraline sounds cool. Oh, and can Shay come? Both to the chat and the sleepover?_

_LancyLance: OF COURSE BUDDY!!! INVITE YOUR GIRFRIEND!!!_

_Soft Boi: She's,, not my girlfriend._

_LancyLance: Yeah, yeah._

_LancyLance: Also, Coraline. Is Shay okay with that?_

_{Soft Boi added AShaymed to the chat!}_

_AShaymed: I love that movie :)_

_LancyLance: An Angel in the flesh_

_AShaymed: Oh, stop_

_Stabby Boi: okay. shiro, you like coraline, right?_

_ShiroGONE: Yeah._

_Stabby Boi: okay. allura?_

_Allurs: Sounds great._

_Pidgeon Holtage: so coraline it is!! ha ha, fuckers. matt and i can quote every word._

_ShiroGONE: fuck._

_Meme Papi: language, babe._

 

Both Lance and Keith laughed at the chat before they both turned their phones off. Keith stood from Lance's bed, walking over and setting up the movie. After he had gotten to the start screen, he turned to see all the blankets and pillows from around the room, piled on the floor. 

Lance walked over and wrapped his arms around Keith's waist. 

"We'll get the rest after everyone leaves, so Pidge wont get yelled at for raiding Veronica's room again." He smiled and let his head rest atop his boyfriends.

Lance was 6 foot tall, Keith a mere 5' 6". He wasn't short, especially compared to Pidge's 4'11", but Lance liked to take advantage of his height. Keith did have more muscle than Lance though, having Shiro as a brother meant they spent a lot of free time at a gym. 

Just as Keith had began to relax in the odd silence in the house, the doorbell rang and everyone downstairs exploded in sound. 

"Seems like our friends are here." Lance chuckled as Keith groaned. He let him go and walked to the door, throwing it open. 

"Ladies first" He smiled widely, gesturing with his hand for Keith to walk through the door. 

Keith rolled his eyes, but walked through with Lance following anyway. 

As Lance all but galloped down the stairs, Pidge caught sight of the two, breaking away from the family, their face flushed. Keith knew that they still had some issues with physical contact, so with a "Hold on." to the others in the group, he swept Pidge up in his arms, much to their laughing protests, and carried them up the stairs. 

After they were safely in Lance's room, Pidge threw themselves on the stripped bed. Keith laughed as they sighed.

"Too much?" He asked, setting himself beside the small teen. Pidge was still the youngest out of all of them, though they were in collage. 

They were all in the same grade, excluding Shiro and Matt, mainly because Allura started late and Pidge was so smart they graduated high school at 16.

"Yeah, I can handle it sometimes 'cause I love the McClain's, it's just too much occasionally." They smiled at Keith. Pidge and Keith were always close, bonding over their shared love for conspiracy theories and cryptids. 

Keith decided to stay and talk to Pidge. Eventually everything died down and the others came throwing themselves, loudly, up the stairs.


	5. Afternoon Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Matt had curled together on a beanbag under Lance's window. Allura had made herself comfortable under a thick, plush blanket. Hunk and Shay were also curled together in between the legs of an overstuffed, oversized plush lion Keith had won at a fair for Lance sometime last year. 
> 
> Keith was looking for Lance as he came over with a huge fuzzy blanket and threw himself in the middle of him and Pidge. Pidge yelped quietly, startled by him, but soon laughed, laying their head on their friends shoulder. 
> 
> Keith smiled and curled into Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ends at a weird place, but I'm already working on the next chapter so it should be out soon.

Keith and Pidge stayed sitting on the bed as the others threw themselves in various places around the room. 

Shiro and Matt had curled together on a beanbag under Lance's window. Allura had made herself comfortable under a thick, plush blanket. Hunk and Shay were also curled together in between the legs of an overstuffed, oversized plush lion Keith had won at a fair for Lance sometime last year. 

Keith was looking for Lance as he came over with a huge fuzzy blanket and threw himself in the middle of him and Pidge. Pidge yelped quietly, startled by him, but soon laughed, laying their head on their friends shoulder. 

Keith smiled and curled into Lance. Lance, Pidge, and Keith had always been really close friends. Keith and Pidge bonding over their shared interests and social anxiety, and Lance, just being Lance. 

Matt smiled up at them, winked at Pidge, who winked back, and curled back into Shiro. Keith caught the wink and knew damn well what was gonna happen. 

Matt, Pidge and him all had this movie memorized, and it was Pidge's favorite so they watched it a lot. The others knew that Matt and Pidge knew every word, but not Keith, and they had made a plan to just speak the whole movie along with the voice actors, though it was mostly just the siblings. 

The movie started and Lance started to hum along with the music, having seen it enough to know at least some of it by hanging out with Pidge so much. 

Keith could also hear everyone else softly humming along, except for Allura who had only seen it once or twice. 

Keith smiled at his friends, loving that they were together enough to know the soundtrack to the movies the others liked. 

He felt Lance's hand softly rubbing his side and completely forgot about the plan, softly drifting to sleep. 

*

By the time he woke up, everyone's positions had changed. Hunk and Shay were still curled together, but under a blanket under Lance's window. Shiro had curled into himself on the beanbag, gripping a blanket, while Matt and Pidge were curled together at the foot of Lance's bed. Allura was asleep, holding her phone on her chest beside Shiro's beanbag, and he suspected that Shiro had let Matt go with Pidge to quote the movie while Allura and him talked. 

Keith was laying on Lance's stomach, a blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders. They were at the head of the bed, laying next to the Holt siblings and above Shiro. Keith pushed himself up to be closer to Lance and let himself fall back asleep. 

*

Pidge was the first one to wake up the next morning, surprisingly. They grabbed Matt's phone to check the time and saw that it was close to 1 in the afternoon. Not long after them, Keith woke and carefully untangled himself from Lance. They sat and talked quietly, only to hear a very soft thump and too see Shiro sitting up from the beanbag, which rustled under his shifting. Allura woke due to the sound and sat up slowly, quickly texting on her phone. 

After a little of the four talking, Hunk and Shay woke and around the same time. Hunk looked around to see that Lance and Matt were the only ones still asleep and stood. 

"Breakfast, anyone?" He asked softly. Keith could see Pidge nodding furiously from the corner of his eye. Hunk smiled and laughed a little. Shay stood and walked into the kitchen with him. Shiro stood up and picked Matt up, princess style, and went back to the beanbag. Matt curled into his boyfriend's warmth and they both fell back asleep. 

Keith and Pidge looked at each other, then at the sleeping Lance. 

"I say we put him in the garden" Pidge spoke, smiling mischievously. Keith thought about it, then shook his head. 

"How about we throw him in the pool?" He asked, feigning innocence. Pidge nodded and smiled brighter. They walked over and removed his phone from his pocket, Keith walked over and picked him up the same way Shiro had. 

Lance didn't weigh much, but it was more difficult than Shiro. After he had made sure that he wouldn't drop him, they slowly walked down the stairs, a bacon smell coming from the kitchen. Lance started to stir and Keith laughed a little to loudly at the expression he made. 

The sound woke Lance and Pidge groaned. 

"Way to go, Keith. You ruined our plan." They sighed and dropped onto a bar-stool to chat with Shay as Lance woke up. 

"What's this all about?" Lance asked once he had gotten on his feet, walking over to Hunk and stealing a piece of bacon. Hunk swatted at his hand, making tsk sounds as Lance walked away with the bacon in his mouth.

Lance walked over to Keith and sat down in his lap. The latter groaned at the extra weight, but snaked his arms around his waist. Lance crunched on the bacon as Allura came down the stairs, he perked and looked at her. 

"Good morning, Princess" He said, sending a wink her way. Both Allura and Keith groaned at him and he chuckled.

"Morning, 'Lura. Pidge and I were gonna throw him in the pool but he woke up." He said to the girl, who was pulling her hair up. She laughed and Pidge turned in their seat to smile at them. Lance made a disbelieving noise and shifted in Keith's arms to glare at him. 

"Really?! I thought you two loved me! I thought we were pals!" He threw his hands up and his jaw dropped, his blue eyes widening. Pidge chuckled and Keith just looked at him, straight faced.

"We've been dating for two years, Lance. I think were more than 'pals'. You should also know better than to trust Pidge. They'll never pass up the chance to prank someone." He spoke in a monotone voice as Pidge nodded in agreement. 


	6. Splash!! pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so. um. hi? 
> 
> It's been,,,,,,,, forever. The next part is actually being written. I just hope yall enjoy.

As Lance stared at Keith in disbelief, the group heard foot steps at the stairs to see Shiro and Matt stomping down. 

"Hey, nerd" Pidge called to their brother who easily flipped them off halfheartedly. They gasped jokingly and turned to Hunk. 

"Did you see that? Are you just gonna let him get away with that?" They asked, voice raising much louder than necessary. Matt looked over to them at the noise and stood up, walking to the stool they sat at and bowed dramatically. 

"Oh, Thy Mighty One! Please forgive me!" He shouted at his siblings feet. Shiro walked over to the two and lightly hit the back of his boyfriend's head. Matt looked up at him, mouth dropping.

"Kashi! What the fuck?" He gaped. Shiro shook his head and chuckled quietly as Hunk mumbled "Language, Matt" under his breath. 

Shay smiled at them, freeing the last pancake from the pan, pilling them on a plate. Hunk came over with a pan of bacon and eggs, adding that to a plate as well. Matt perked up at the food. 

Pidge stood and walked toward the fridge. 

"I'll get the pancake toppings!" They exclaimed happily. 

As Hunk and Shay made their way over to the table, Matt walked over to their sibling and grabbed the orange juice and a set of cups. Pidge sat down the table, stretching their arms above them. 

Lance got up from Keith's lap and practically jumped in a seat, his boyfriend following much slower. Pidge had brought over the jar of homemade syrup Mama McClain always made, along with butter and some random fruits. Pidge was slowly biting into a strawberry as they waited for everyone to get settled. 

Once the others had sat down, Matt, Pidge, and Lance sprung into overdrive, all three of them lunging for the food at hyperspeed. 

Shiro's hand shot forward to lightly grab the back of his hoodie that Matt was wearing, and Keith quickly wrapped his arms around Lance's waist to slow him down. Hunk tried to grab Pidge, but being the small, agile, ninja they were, they were able to avoid it and get first pick to the steaming pile of pancakes. 

Matt and Lance both made choked noises that made it seem like their boyfriends were restraining them from eating their first bite of food in years. Said boyfriends grudgingly let go, and watched them lunge forward again. After that mess had passed, the rest of the breakfast went how it normally does. 

They talked and laughed. Pidge talked about Rover and how he was doing, which made for a good, light conversation. After all the food had been eaten, Allura was the first to get up. 

"Lance, I'm stealing your shower!" She called as she was already half way up the stairs and Lance called after her. 

"Sure thing, Princess!" He yelled in the direction of the stairs, hearing a small laugh before the closing of the bathroom door. 

"So, how long are we all staying?" Hunk asked from where he and Shay were gathering plates to take to the kitchen. Lance was the one who spoke first. 

"I'm not letting Keith leave anytime soon. That's all I know." Keith laughed and looked over toward his boyfriend. 

"Allura has a date today, so she probably won't stay long after she showers." He said, looking away from Lance and handing his empty plate to Hunk. 

"Dad has Rover for now, but i'll have to go home eventually." Pidge spoke, nose still in a glass of orange juice. 

"Matt and I can stay for however long you want us too, we have nothing planed for the weekend." Shiro spoke as he stood up to help the couple clean up. 

"Hunk and I, as well." Shay could be heard from the kitchen. Lance smiled and watched Shiro and Hunk walk into the kitchen as well. 

While Lance was distracted, Pidge and Keith shared a look. Matt caught it and quietly murmured. Keith nodded and wrapped his arms around Lance's waist, knotting his fingers together. This pulled a small yelp out of Lance, but he soon relaxed into the touch. 

"Hey, Lance?" That was Pidge. "Can I borrow your phone for a second, I want to show you this app and mines dead." They spoke. It sounded genuine, so Lance easily handed over his phone. 

After they had typed in his password, Matt stood and walked in the direction of the kitchen. Pidge looked up and smirked at their brother, knowing that he was joining their plan. They waited a second before Pidge could see Matt flash a small thumbs up from the kitchen. Shiro was gone, so they hoped he had joined in as well. 

After Pidge gave Keith the go-ahead, he tightened his grip and stood up, pulling Lance up with him. Pidge quickly pulled up the camera and turned the phone horizontically. Keith ran with Lance still struggling and yelling, over to the back door. 

It was being held open by Shiro, who smirked as his brother. Keith ran out and Lance started to understand what was happening. 

"Keith! Don't you fucking dare! Shiro, Matt, Pidge, Hunk, Allura!? Someone stop this heathen!!" He shouted, still struggling in Keith's arms. Shiro leaned forward and pulled Keith's own phone from his back pocket in case he went in with Lance. 

Pidge stayed back far enough to not get splashed, still recording. Matt pulled his phone out, ran to the other side of the pool, and started recording as well. Keith got as far to the edge of the pool as he could without falling in and pressed a quick kiss to Lance's ear. 

"I love you, by the way." He whispered, shifted his grip, and threw Lance over the edge and into the pool.


	7. Splash! (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance hit the water from pretty low, so no damage was done, but he did scream. According to what Pidge said later, he screamed like a "pussy ass little bitch".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda short, but this boy is Sister Sick as fuck but I just wanted something out. I hope you all like it though

 

Lance hit the water from pretty low, so no damage was done, but he did scream. According to what Pidge said later, he screamed like a "pussy ass little bitch". He tried to pull Keith into the pool with him, but he managed to stay on the edge.  Pidge continued to record, having to set the camera down on a chair because they were laughing too hard to hold it steady. 

 

Allura came out of the house, dressed but with still dripping hair, to see what all the yelling was about. When she saw Lance in the pool, she panicked for a moment, but soon relaxed and started to laugh on her own after she saw the others. She was on the phone, probably with Lotor, though it could be her father, and they could hear him start to laugh as well. 

 

Lance struggled for a moment, and Keith let his guard drop when he started to calm down. Lance dove under the water and came up at the edge of the pool. Keith was busy too busy talking to Shiro to see Lance emerge, but Pidge did, quickly picking the phone back up to record what happened next. Lance slowly lifted his hand and grabbed Keiths ankle. He felt the wet hand and looked down right as Lance yanks him as hard as he can into the pool. 

 

Keith weighs nearly nothing, so he goes flying into the water. He lets out a yelp of his own and splashes into the water. Allura screams in laughter, not expecting Keith to end up in the water as well. He emerged up out of the water, and spun around to see Lance, sitting on the steps of the pool, looking smug as fuck. 

 

"Lance!" Keith shouted, wading over to the more shallow part of the pool. 

 

"I love you too, babe. Pay back" Lance said, pulling his shirt off to dive back into the water of his pool. Pidge turned Lance's phone off and pulled off her shoes and her own sweater, leaving her in a tank top and her short and ran toward the pool, yelling "Pool party!!" She threw herself into the pool, and grabbed onto Keith, laughing. Matt soon followed, yanking off his shirt and throwing himself into the pool after Pidge. 

 

Shiro, Shay, and Hunk all did the same, shedding as much clothing as appropriate and launching themselves into the pool. Everyone but Allura followed, though she did remove her shoes and let her feet dangle in the water. It turns out she was FaceTiming Lotor, and was leaving soon to go on their date. They all splashed about in the pool for an hour or so, until Allura had to leave and they got out. 

 

Lotor had come to pick her up and Keith ran over to the car to talk to him for a second while Allura grabbed her bag from inside. 

 

"Lance doesn't hate you, but I'm going to figure out why he doesn't trust you." Keith said as he reached over a slightly damp hand to pull a loose string off of Lotor's collar. 

 

"Oh, you don't have too, Keith. Just knowing he doesn't hate me is enough. Not many people trust me anyway, so it doesn't matter." He smiled warmly at Keith as Allura came out of the house. She relaxed into the seat as she saw Keith, smiling at him as well. 

 

"Hey, Keith. What's going on?" She asked, grabbing Lotor's hand, looking across his seat to look at Keith from the window. 

 

"Nothing, nothing. Just talking to Lotor about something. Enjoy your date." He smiled warmly and waved at the car as he walked away. He walked back up to the porch to his group of dripping friends. He leaned into Lance's shoulder, tugging on a tuft of dripping hair that blocked his eyes. Lance pushed Keith's hand away and groaned.

 

"I'm still mad at you." He huffed, but he had a small smile on his face. 

 

"Then I guess I'll just have to leave then." He smirked and turned to follow everyone else as they trickled into the house to go dry off and change. 

 

He only got a few feet before he felt Lance shift and his hand lightly grip his upper arm. He pulled a little and Keith turned around to face him. Lance looked at him and narrowed his eyes slightly. 

 

"You're not leaving till Sunday night." He said, trying to sound menacing, but a small laugh was bubbling in his throat, ruining the effect. Keith smiled. 

 

"Yes, sir." He said with a mock salute. Lance dropped his arm and followed him into the house. 

 

After everyone  had dried off and changed, Keith let Lance pull  him onto the couch with his other friends as Hunk and Shay made hot chocolate, despite it being mid August. Once they came back, everyone snuggled up with their respective partners, Bluebell going straight to Pidge and curling up tightly in their lap, purring and kneading their leg as they stroked her softly. They watched some random movie about aliens on Netflix and spent most of the day being lazy around the house. It was only Friday, them all having come Thursday night, so they had a whole weekend. 

 

Keith felt his phone buzz and looked down at it, seeing that it was a text from Lotor. 

 

{PrinceLegWhore to StabbyBoi}

 

PrinceLegWhore: Keith! I was wondering if you would like to get lunch Monday afternoon?

 

StabbyBoi: yeah, I'd love too. Where you wanna go?

 

PrinceLegWhore: Anywhere you wish, you probably know the area better than me.

 

StabbyBoi: works for me. I’ll be home Sunday night.

 

PrinceLegWhore: Alright. Have a good weekend, Keith.

 

StabbyBoi: you too lo


	8. AUTHOR NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ :)

Hey, everyone. So, you may have noticed that I haven't been posting much of anything on this site at the moment, and I apologize for that. I could throw a whole bunch of bullshit reasons at you (school, family issues, mental and physical health issues, so on) but the main reason is this. 

Currently, all of my stories are Voltron related because I honestly love the show and it has brought so many good things to my life. I could get sappy, but I'll save it and I won't. Anyway, back to the topic at hand, my mini hiatus. I am a HUGE reader. I have read multiple series multiple times, its one of the things in my life that I really enjoy. Considering how much fan-fiction I read/write that probably isn't very surprising for you all. But! I have always been into a few large series, such as the entire Mortal Instruments franchise (though the fan-fiction of that on this website is so, so fucked up.) and Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, things like that. 

Anyway. I decided that I was going to re-read some of the Mortal Instruments books recently due to a finale book for the Dark Artifices series and a COMPLETELY NEW SERIES COMING OUT FOCUSING ON MY CANON GAY BABIES!!! (You can probably see how much I love this franchise) But as I started re-reading these books, I stumbled upon some SUPER (the TMI fandom is pretty old) old fan-fiction I read in the last few years. I suddenly remembered why I started writing in the first place, both fan-fiction ad my own , original works. This fandom. Cassandra Clare (author) had this amazing writing style which is the thing that got me into writing in the first place, so I am officially back into TMI. 

This means that there will be more fandoms on this account, rather than just Voltron. I may change my name as well to my more used, less fandom based name that I have had on my Wattpad for a while. Anyway. All of this aside, I just wanted to tell you guys why I have been gone and update you on some changes that will be happening soon. 

Love you all, Simon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I'm here, I thought I would say as well, the new chapter of this is around part way done, so look out for that.


End file.
